


Like a prayer

by visbs88



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, but they're so cute, they don't even kiss
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: "Quando concluse il primo, intonò senza esitare il secondo, chinando la testa e chiudendo gli occhi, le mani giunte. Tuttavia, prima che potesse immergersi davvero nella nuova melodia, un suono di passi la distrasse; poi, giunse la voce.– Ragazza, so che abbiamo sgominato il sotterraneo dai non-morti, ma se continui così li farai tornare per venirti ad ascoltare."





	Like a prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è stata scritta per la settima settimana del COWT #9 di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt Polimnia, la musa degli inni religiosi.
> 
> Prima fic sul mio OTP per eccellenza da questo gioco. Una robina da niente, semplicissima, ma spero IC; un giorno, approfondirò meglio la questione ;) intanto, buona lettura!

Il marmo bianco dell’idolo risplendeva sotto alla luce del sole al tramonto, che filtrava da una fessura studiata ad arte sulla volta di pietra del tempio sotterraneo. Celica, in ginocchio di fronte alla statua della dea, prese un profondo respiro carico di sapore salmastro e di terra: il profumo delle erbe medicinali che sempre crescevano attorno agli idoli di Mila era frizzante e pungente, ma non bastava a coprire quello dell’acqua salata che stagnava appena oltre la massa compatta di pietra alla sua sinistra. L’umidità le premeva sulla pelle e sulla nuca, le si insinuava tra i capelli, ma il suo unico vero effetto era quello di aprire ancora di più il suo cuore alla preghiera: ciascuna e ognuna delle bellezza della natura era un dono, dalla pioggia ai fiori, dal fulmine alle onde del mare.

Intonò il canto con voce limpida.

 

_Cresciamo sotto al tuo sole e alla tua luna,_

_cresciamo al tuo seno, o madre divina,_

_cresciamo vedendo i tuoi occhi in ogni petalo…_

 

Nomah gliene aveva insegnati tanti,  nel corso degli anni: inni dai suoni semplici e limpidi, facili per tutti da imparare e recitare.  Erano preghiere che si potevano mormorare prima di andare a dormire, oppure cantare spargendo incenso di fronte ai campi per ingraziarsi la benevolenza della dea.

Di fronte a quell’altare, Celica invocava Mila in tutta la sua  grazia non per domandare prosperità, ma la semplice forza per continuare a combattere per la luce nel mondo. E sceglieva di cantare perché era nelle note che le pareva riverberasse più forte la  potenza della vita, anche se la carestia e la paura si abbattevano ormai da troppo tempo su Zofia.  _Sto arrivando, mia signora, non abbandonarmi,_ erano i suoi pensieri: il tempio di Mila era più vicino di quanto non fosse mai stato, e presto lei e i suoi compagni avrebbero scoperto la verità. Se la divina madre era prigioniera, l’avrebbero liberata; se fosse stata portata altrove, l’avrebbero raggiunta. Nello scintillio del marmo percepiva il calore della sua presenza: flebile lampeggiare di spirito, un esile soffio che le raggiungeva il cuore con sforzo, ma che pareva ravvivarsi sul finire di ogni verso dell’inno.

Quando concluse il primo, intonò senza esitare il secondo, chinando la testa e chiudendo gli occhi, le mani giunte. Tuttavia, prima che potesse immergersi davvero nella nuova melodia, un suono di passi la distrasse; poi, giunse la voce.

– Ragazza, so che abbiamo sgominato il sotterraneo dai non-morti, ma se continui così li farai tornare per venirti ad ascoltare.

Il suo cuore ebbe un piccolo balzo.

– Saber – lo salutò, girandosi e aprendosi in un sorriso. Si accinse ad alzarsi, se non altro per nascondere il lieve rossore che quel ruvido, divertito complimento le aveva dipinto sulle guance – Scusami. Ero davvero tanto rumorosa?

Saber le si stava avvicinando con il suo solito passo sicuro e un po’ indolente.  E il suo mezzo sorriso ironico, sempre un po’ strafottente, ma mai crudele.

– Non è il termine che userei – replicò, guardandola in viso con aria divertita – Ma di là ti si sentiva, quindi sono venuto a dare un’occhiata.

– Hai ragione, rischiavo di attrarre… attenzioni indesiderate – rispose Celica, infilandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro un orecchio. Anche se, doveva ammettere a se stessa, l’attenzione di Saber era tutto meno che indesiderata… – Mi sono lasciata trasportare dalla preghiera, devo ammetterlo.

Il mercenario inarcò appena un sopracciglio, poi rivolse lo sguardo del suo unico occhio all’idolo di Mila.

– Già, la tua amichetta mi aveva detto che ti avrei interrotta. Sai, una volta non avrei dato mezza moneta di rame a queste faccende.

Celica gli si avvicinò di un passo, guardando la sua espressione appena più seria, ma ancora tranquilla e rilassata. Non era infastidita con lui; in effetti, stargli accanto era diventato naturale come la compagnia di Mae, Boey o Genny.  I suoi spigoli e la sua aria sardonica non scadevano mai nell’arroganza o nella cattiveria. Aveva un buon cuore, e una sicurezza di sé che Celica ammirava e da cui non poteva non sentirsi,  in qualche modo … attratta.

– Non hai mai avuto fede? – gli domandò una volta che gli fu vicina. Saber alzò le spalle.

– Non proprio, no. Mai avuto il tempo, per così dire, tra una battaglia e l’altra. Portare a casa la pelle è quanto mi basta, e lo faccio combattendo bene. Però… tu sei diversa da tutti gli altri predicatori che ho incontrato.

Celica si sentì di nuovo arrossire un po’.

– E perché? – gli domandò con un sorriso gentile, che Saber ricambiò. Il suo sguardo era caldo, sincero.

– Sei vera – le rispose, con semplicità – Non ti riempi la bocca di teorie inutili, non mi vuoi spillare soldi, credi davvero alla tua dea. Fa tutta la differenza del mondo, credimi. Non posso dire di capirti, ma che sia dannato se non ti rispetto, piccola.

Le diede un buffetto su una guancia, con quelle sue dita rese dure e ruvide dalle battaglie – ma non fu spiacevole; anzi, le dispiacque di più vederlo allontanarsi da lei, incamminandosi con aria assorta per avvicinarsi all’idolo di Mila.

– E poi, non ti limiti a pregare a queste statue e basta – stava proseguendo il mercenario – L’ho capito fin da quel giorno coi pirati, che non avevi paura di agire e fare quello che avevi detto di voler fare. Eh… d’altra parte, se non avessi avuto stoffa, non saresti arrivata fin qui.

– Non ci sarei riuscita senza il vostro aiuto – osservò Celica, raggiungendolo – Ma su una cosa ti sbagli.

– E sarebbe?

– Parti dal presupposto che pregare non sia agire, ma lo è. La dea può essere silenziosa, ma ascolta sempre ciò che invochiamo, e… non aveva mai mancato di rispondere, prima delle carestie.

Saber sbuffò, con un mezzo sorrisetto che le disse subito che non l’aveva convinto.

– Ecco, questi sono i discorsi che non so concepire – rispose infatti, alzando le spalle – Ma, ehi, buon per te. Come mai il canto, comunque?

– È una forma di preghiera più alta, secondo me – spiegò Celica, alzando lo sguardo al viso immoto della statua – La voce è un dono della dea, così come la musica. Cantare è entrare in contatto con la sua natura, con l’armonia.

Gli strappò una bassa risata.

– Beh, ci vuole una vocina come la tua perché questo sia vero. Io l’armonia non farei altro che romperla, fidati di me.

– Non con un po’ di allenamento – ribatté Celica, sorridendo, e poi proseguì in un impulso giocoso che ormai provava sempre più di rado, tra battaglie e lunghe marce – Vuoi che ti insegni?

– Diamine, no – rifiutò Saber ridendo e alzando le mani, ma fissandola con affetto – Per il tuo bene, ragazza, non insistere oltre.

– Così mi incuriosisci. Quando parli, in verità, hai una bella voce.

Era qualcosa che Celica pensava davvero,  ma che forse avrebbe dovuto tenere per sé. Si costrinse in tutti i modi a non sembrare imbarazzata, malgrado il guizzo incuriosito nell’unico occhio verde di quell’uomo che da perfetto sconosciuto le era diventato amico, e che da amico, a poco a poco, le stava smuovendo dentro qualcosa di più, qualcosa di nuovo, che con il legame fraterno che condivideva con Alm non aveva nulla a che fare.

– Grazie, piccola – le rispose alla fine, con quel mezzo sorriso un po’ troppo affascinante che le dava l’impressione che lui fosse parecchi passi avanti a lei – Ma non spingermi a compiere atti profani proprio qui.

Stavolta, il tocco sulla sua guancia e poi sui suoi capelli non fu un buffetto, ma una carezza. Un attimo denso di qualcosa di caldo, di un non detto un po’ proibito, di un’intuizione che forse entrambi avevano avuto molto prima ma attorno alla quale continuavano a danzare.

Con un ultimo sorriso, Saber si staccò da lei e fece per avviarsi verso l’uscita della sala dell’idolo.

– Non sgolarti, e vieni a riposarti, tra un po’. Non avrai sconti per i turni di guardia, principessa.

Malgrado tutto, la fece ridere piano.

Guardandolo allontanarsi, era più cosciente che mai di quanto avrebbe voluto averlo di nuovo vicino. La sua figura le dava sicurezza e insieme le toglieva il terreno da sotto ai piedi.  Non accadevano di frequente, quei momenti di pausa e rilassamento, in cui poteva concedersi di riflettere anche su quelle questioni: di solito, pianificare l’itinerario per la marcia e assicurarsi di essere sempre pronta a guidare i suoi amici in battaglia, insieme alle preoccupazioni per Alm e per Mila, assillavano la sua mente impedendole di concentrarsi su molto altro. Ma quando c’era Saber al suo fianco, dimenticarsi della sua influenza su di lei era tutto meno che semplice.

Tornò a inginocchiarsi di fronte all’idolo e per qualche minuto  rimase a riflettere, a testa china. Non doveva perdere di vista i propri obiettivi per nulla al mondo: la salvezza di troppe persone dipendeva da lei. Tuttavia, la madre divina non avrebbe potuto biasimarla per aver lasciato che un sentimento simile al più tenero dei germogli le fosse nato nel petto; questa idea la rincuorò e la spinse a iniziare di nuovo a pregare con fervore.

Intonò anche un ultimo inno,  a voce anc ora più spianata  rispetto a prima . Non era il caso di lasciarsi soffocare dal timore, quando la speranza e la forza rifluivano in lei con tanta intensità.

**Author's Note:**

> Se vi piacciono i miei lavori, venite a trovarmi sulla mia [pagina Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Visbs88/?modal=admin_todo_tour). <3


End file.
